


And now darling all that shit's behind us

by anyonesghost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyonesghost/pseuds/anyonesghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after the loss to Winnipeg</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now darling all that shit's behind us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yawwwrp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/gifts).



> the prompt to this came from yawwwrp and was basically "Can u write me smth to honey or paris by magic man?" and I did, that's how awesome our friendship is  
> anyway, so this is loosely based on Paris by Magic Man, the title is by them as well
> 
> it started out very angsty but ended up being the cheesiest domestic fluff I've ever written
> 
> enjoy

 

Jamie is exhausted, to say the least. A back to back combined with a two game roadtrip, and all the games ended in losses. He feels like Sisyphos on top of the hill, having to see the rock roll all the way down again.

In his weaker moments Jamie lets himself whine about how he can't carry this team all by himself. He knows it's not true, but sometimes he just can't help it. Just as he can't help it that everything feels a little off, out there on the ice, since Tyler got injured.

 

He lets out a relieved sigh when the plane finally lands and quickly turns his phone back on, sending Tyler a quick text that he'll be home soon. The team is filling into the bus that brings them back to the AAC when Jamie gets the reply.

  
_Can't wait!!! xx_

 

Jamie can't fight the tired smile that appears on his face and lets himself fall into the seat next to Kari. As always, the Finn's quiet and his presence calms Jamie.

Jamie tries to organise his thoughts. It's been hard to come to terms with their new situation but they have to deal with it, they'll give their best until the end of the season and whatever comes afterwards.

 

Jamie doesn't loiter and quickly says his goodbye's and see you tomorrow's to the boys before getting into his car and taking the short drive back to his house.

When he pulls up on the driveway, he sees that the lights in the living room are on and he hears the dogs bark. Tyler is on the porch before Jamie has had time to close the car door behind him. He doesn't bother with his luggage and goes straight to his boyfriend who pulls him into a tight hug. He buries his face against Tyler's shoulder and lets out a careful and shaky breath. It really has been hard.

 

Tyler maneuvres them inside, trying not to let go of Jamie. The dogs come dashing and jump up their legs and Jamie untangles his arms from around Tyler and kneels to let the dogs welcome him. Weirdly, dog saliva has the magic power to make everything a little better.

From the corner of his eye, Jamie sees Tyler stand next to them and he notices Tyler is only putting weight on his uninjured leg. He gets up and steps close to the other man, putting a supporting hand on his hip. Tyler looks into his eyes and Jamie closes the distance and presses his lips to Tyler's for a long while. He hopes Tyler gets all the desperation and hopelessness Jamie feels from this kiss. From the way he gently strokes a hand over the older man's cheek, Jamie thinks he does.

 

When he leans back, Tyler gives Jamie a nudge and smiles, "You hungry?“

Jamie lets out a relieved laugh and sighs, "Hell yeah!“

 

They wander into the kitchen, the dogs following close behind, still wanting attention. As it turns out, Tyler had counted on this outcome because there is a large pizza waiting for them on the kitchen island. Tyler takes the carton and Jamie gets a couple of beers from the fridge and they settle on the couch in the living room, a dog on either of their sides, the pizza in their laps.

 

As it turns out, Tyler had prepared this as well because he reaches for the remote and starts _The Sandlot_. They eat straight out of the carton, sip their beers every now and then and laugh at all the best parts of the movie. Jamie is happy to forget about everything else, at least for the night.

At one point, Jamie looks over at Tyler, his best friend and lover, at how he sits there with his injured leg carefully placed on the coffee table, one hand on Marshall next to him, the other hovering mid-air with a slice of pizza in it. He's smiling at the screen and Jamie traces the crinkles around his eyes and then his mouth with his gaze. The affection he feels is overwhelming.

 

Tyler turns to face him and provokingly asks, "What?“

Jamie shakes his head, "Nothing, I just love you.“

Tyler's smile grows even wider and he leans over to sloppily press a pizza-flavoured kiss to Jamie's lips.

"I love you too“, he replies, his face an open book.

 

 

Jamie feels exhaustion hit him like a suckerpunch shortly after. He leans back and enjoys the deep sense of peace around him.

 

"Hey, let's go to bed, you baby,“ he hears Tyler's fond voice pull him back before he can drift off to sleep entirely.

"'m not a baby,“ Jamie responds weakly and rubs his eyes, which just makes Tyler laugh.

 

They get up anyway and make their way upstairs, but not without saying good night to the dogs before.

Tyler doesn't need crutches but stairs are a challenge anyway, so Jamie steadies him as best as he can. How Tyler has managed this by himself the last couple of days is a miracle to Jamie. He probably slept on the couch or with the dogs.

Once they've made it to their bedroom Jamie quickly gets rid of his of airplane reeking clothes and takes a quick shower.

Tyler is already in bed when he gets out but he takes comfort in the thought of someone being next door and waiting for him while he's brushing his teeth.

Once he's snuggled up in his blankets, Jamie turns to face Tyler and they silently look at each other for a while.

 

"I'm taking you out tomorrow,“ Tyler announces.

Jamie winces playfully at the bad wording and Tyler chuckles.

"Where are we going?“ Jamie asks with a smile.

"Dunkin' Donuts.“

Jamie is about to protest but Tyler puts a finger to his mouth to shush him.

"They have green star shaped donuts, and there is no excuse for us to not eat one.“

Jamie grumbles a little but he knows Tyler knows he'll go with him anyway.

Satisfied, Tyler drapes himself half over Jamie, ever so cautious with his knee brace, and murmurs "good night“. Jamie holds him close and finds himself to be deeply happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated ♥


End file.
